Hands Down
by RKOandLEGS
Summary: And she said those three words like she meant it. And I knew that she meant it. She meant it. That's why I'm ready to give up just about anything for her. 'Coz I love her...


**Hands Down**

August 8, 2004

...

**A/N:** Just another one shot. This story is written with the song Hands Down by Dashboard Confessionals. It's a really nice song. Hehe! Characters? It's pretty obvious. LOL.

...

_Breathe in for luck. Breathe in so deep_

_This air is blessed; you share with me_

_This night is wild, so calm and dull_

_These hearts they race from self-control_

_Your legs are smooth as they graze mine_

_We're doing fine, we're doing nothing at all_

...

As I lie down in my bed with you by my side, I can't seem to think of anything else. My mind is filled with just one thought: You.

I can feel your chest rising and dropping, filling our atmosphere with nothing but blissful nirvanas. We did something that was definitely very aberrant against our kind: our friends of different sides.

I'm not supposed to be here right now. I'm supposed to be with my friends, partying the night away. I'm not supposed to be doing this: Lying down on the bed beside you, half-naked with just my boxers on, doing nothing. In short, I'm not supposed to be with you.

But I am.

My heart races fast as I feel the slightest touch of your long, long legs against mine. Honestly, the effects you have on me. You just sleeping nearby can already give me this feeling of happiness, acceptance and contentment; that I'm destined to be with you, despite our eccentric differences.

No, we didn't do anything stupid tonight. In fact, we never did anything stupid ever since we began furtively seeing each other. The closest contact I ever got from you was a long kiss on the cheek. We haven't done anything at all. What makes it wrong is that we're not supposed to be together.

But us beside each other doing nothing at all...is already something wrong for the people outside our world.

...

_My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me_

_So won't you kill me, so I die happy_

_My heart is yours to fill or burst_

_To break or bury, or wear as jewelry_

_Whichever you prefer_

...

I'd die for you. That's the truth, really. You're the only one who brings out the good in me. You're the only one who knows the real me. You're the only one who's accepted me for who I am and who understands me completely. You're everything I'll ever need. One kiss from you already makes me the happiest man alive on earth, seriously. Just a kiss from you and I could already die blissful.

I don't care if one day, you decide not to be with me anymore. But I know one thing: That I'm never ever going to find any woman like you and that I'm never ever giving my heart away to anyone but you.

You own me. You have all of me.

...

_Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember_

_I'll always remember the sound of the stereo_

_The dim of the soft lights, the scent of your hair_

_That you twirled in your fingers_

_And the time on the clock when we realized it was so late_

_And this walk that we shared together_

_The streets were wet and the gate was locked_

_So I jumped it and let you in_

_And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist_

_And you kissed me like you meant it_

_And I knew that you meant it_

_That you meant it, that you meant it_

_And I knew that you meant it, that you meant it_

...

We were inside my locker room...my own locker room. It was a great advantage knowing how I can easily lock it and keep all the outsiders away...where you and I could be alone to ourselves. We wait for everyone to leave so that we can go out of the room together. You were listening to my CD player while I watched you listening to it. You were playing with a few strands of your blonde hair while reading a book by Sophie Kinsela. Suddenly, you look up and you see me.

And you smile.

You smile that beautiful, captivating smile of yours that leaves me awake for hours at night, just thinking about it.

You tilt your head to the side before removing the earphones from your head. "You think we can leave now? It's getting really late." You tell me.

I nod. "Sure, babe. Let's go. I think it's safe for us to leave."

You smile back and nod. "Alright."

You grab your purse and take my hand as we headed out of the arena. You didn't bring your car and so did I. But it didn't matter 'coz the hotel was just a few blocks away. And walking with you would make it a whole lot better. It was late at night and no one would see us. So we both felt reassured.

It just rained and the streets were wet. The dim lamps in the road were on as we walked together, hand in hand. You had my black coat wrapped tightly around your thin frame as the heels of your shoes clicked loudly while you strode on the sidewalk

You giggle as you accidentally splashed on a puddle. My heart couldn't help but leap. You're just the most beautiful, amazing woman I've ever seen and met.

Suddenly, it began to rain and you shriek a little before giggling.

I curse under my breath. "Babe, run!" I told you, grabbing your hand and hurrying our pace.

I don't want you to get sick. I care too much about you.

But still, you just laugh and tried to keep up with me. I shake my head and laugh along before scooping you in my arms and carrying you all the way to the hotel. You never stopped giggling as you wrap your arms around my neck until we've safely arrived at the hotel.

Riding the elevator and entering my suite, both soaking wet, you drop my coat on the chair. Even with your scrunched up look, you still managed to look cute and almost give me a heart attack.

You walk up to me with a small smile before placing your hands on either side of my face. Then you slowly pull me down and I feel you parting my lips with your tongue. I quickly reacted, exploring each crevice of your mouth with my own tongue while playing with your hair. After a while, you pull away.

"Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Damn, you could've given me a heart attack. I could've passed out then and there.

But I smile 'coz you sounded like you meant it. And you meant it. I knew that you meant it.

"I love you, too, Stacy." I answer.

And you know that I meant it.

...

**END**


End file.
